


Midnight Garden Escapades

by mayghaen17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Herbology Greenhouse, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, hook ups, sexually free Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayghaen17/pseuds/mayghaen17
Summary: Draco expects to see Longbottom in the greenhouse. He even expects Granger to be there too, seeing as how the pair has been inseparable upon their return for Eighth Year. He does not, however, expect to walk in on them together in the dead of night. He certainly doesn't expect the offer to join and he certainly isn't about to say no.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Hermione Granger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 206





	Midnight Garden Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little oneshot based on a random prompt generator.
> 
> My prompt: Person A and Person B are having loud, intense sex while Person C stands outside the door, listening; aroused. Person A notices and invites them to join.
> 
> I took some liberties with the prompt and after seeing some shirtless pics of Matthew Lewis, I was more than happy to make him Person B ;) (thanks pinterest!)
> 
> Alpha love to honeysweetcutie / forever unbeta'd
> 
> I have a FB group that you should join if you feel so inclined! madrose_writing

Coming back to Hogwarts is a surprisingly easy decision to make. Headmistress McGonagall comes to the Manor personally the same day he's acquitted of all his charges and makes the offer. He accepts before she even finishes her sentence. She departs shortly after informing him that those returning are allowed to shadow a professor of their choosing for an apprenticeship if they want a head start on their chosen career path.

He owls Professor Slughorn immediately after and receives a letter of acceptance and appraisal. Draco has never been more excited about his education. He even spends the rest of his summer reading tomes and catching up to where he should already be. When the time comes to board the Hogwarts Express, Draco even feels more like his old self again.

He refuses to let the fact that not many others were excited about his return bother him. He ignores the looks and the comments from the student body and sets out to prove, mostly to himself, that he is worthy of being there. That the name Malfoy won't be synonymous with hatred and bigotry forever. Not if he can help it.

The only downside to taking the apprenticeship with Slughorn is that it means spending a fair bit of time in the greenhouse. Since Sprout has taken Longbottom under her wing, a lot of time will be with the former clutz. Granted, Draco notices that so long as he keeps to himself, so does Longbottom. They even manage to keep it civil when they have to work together on a few projects.

The one thing that does get to him is Granger.

It really isn't a surprise that she returns; he was sure she was the first one to volunteer. He isn't surprised to find that she had signed up for anything and everything she gets her hands on either. The only thing he _is_ surprised at is the amount of time he finds her with Longbottom in the greenhouse. It's as if the two are glued to one another's side. He doesn't even remember them being that close before the war. Then again, it was hard to tell since she was always surrounded by Potter or Weasley. Not that he had been paying much attention to her anyway.

One night in late March, just as Draco gets comfortable in his dorm, he remembers he was supposed to have collected a few ingredients for his brew with Slughorn tomorrow. If it was anything other than to help replenish some of St. Mungo's stores, he would leave it for the next day. Since it is important, he mutters several curses under his breath and redresses in his trousers and a jumper before donning his cloak and heading down to the greenhouse.

It is late enough that he figures he will be alone when he gets there, a hope that is quickly doused at the sight of Longbottom. He is on the opposite side of the workshop, his back to Draco. He is leaning up against one of the tables, his hands curved over the edge as he stares off into space. It isn't the first time he has witnessed strange behavior, so Draco keeps quiet and ignores him.

He has just located the section of herbs that he needs when he hears the moan. He freezes with his hand on the plant. For a moment, he thinks it might have been his imagination, but as he dares a glance in Longbottom's direction, he begins to wonder if the Gryffindor isn't pleasuring himself amongst the plants. He shakes his head and continues going about collecting the herbs. Longbottom is strange, but if he worked fast enough, he could leave and pretend he had been alone this whole time.

Another moan sounds and Draco gets the impression that Longbottom hasn't been alone from the get-go.

Draco turns his attention back towards the other boy and sees him tip his head down, one hand reaching out for something. He sees a flash of light brown curls at the same time yet another moan reaches his ears. This time, it's decidedly female. He swallows hard at the realization that Longbottom is definitely not alone and whoever it is on their knees for him is enjoying giving head as much as the one receiving it.

Draco doesn't even realize he has moved away from his herbs and taken a few steps closer until his hip catches the end of a table. He bites down on the inside of his cheek to keep from hissing in pain. When it subsides, he looks their way again and this time, he recognizes the bushy head of hair.

His entire body freezes at the discovery. That not only is it Granger with Longbottom's cock in her mouth, but he's coming and she's swallowing him down without hesitation. Suddenly it makes sense why the two of them are so inseparable and Draco berates himself for not having realized it sooner.

Lost in his own thoughts of how blind he could be, he notices too late that Granger is no longer on her knees. That she's spotted him and does a double take at the sight of him. When he focuses his attention away from his thoughts, he catches her gaze in time to see her wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

Longbottom must have realized they weren't alone too, because he's red in the face as he hastily tucks himself back into his pants. He keeps his head down as he rakes his fingers through his hair. Granger, on the other hand, lets her eyes travel down Draco's body as his gaze does the same to her. She smirks when she sees his erection pressing against his trousers and takes a step forward when their gazes reconnect.

"Do you want one?"

_Merlin, yes._

"What?" he asks, voice cracking as his mouth suddenly goes dry from being caught off guard.

She rolls her eyes. "A blowjob, Malfoy. Don't play dumb. Merlin knows I've caught you enough times in the corridors with some girl down on her knees for you."

She continues to saunter towards him as if this is perfectly natural. As if she's already decided he's getting one whether he agrees or not. Not that he would disagree; he's just too shocked for words. He swallows hard and lets his eyes flicker past her to Longbottom. "How do you feel about your girlfriend offering her _services_ to someone else?" he asked. "Right in front of you. As if you weren't here?"

Longbottom simply shrugs; it's Granger that answers. "He's not my boyfriend, Malfoy. We just-"

"Spare me the details, Granger. I think I understand just fine."

"So…" she starts, coming to a stop before him. She's so close he can feel her breath on his skin as she looks up at him through her lashes. "Do you want one?"

He swallows hard and flicks his gaze towards Longbottom again for a moment. The other boy crosses his arms in front of him and rubs at his chin with one hand. "I'm not leaving her alone with you," he says with a surprising amount of bravado in his voice despite his demeanor. "So if you want one, you'll have to make do with an audience."

Gods be damned if the way her eyes light up at the prospect of putting on a show doesn't make him harder. His pants have never been this tight. It's to the point where he doesn't think declining her offer is even an option for him. There's a moment where his heart stutters and his breath catches, but he feels his chin tip forward to accept before he even realizes what he's doing. Her smile of triumph makes him shiver and the next thing he knows, she's undoing the fly of his trousers.

She holds his gaze the entire time. She barely even blinks as the snap of the button being unfastened echoes off the walls of the greenhouse. He swallows hard as she drags her bottom lip between her teeth. His own lips part as he feels his zipper give way. "Fuck," he hisses under his breath as her fingers dip into the opening and wrap around his hardened length.

She hums in approval as her thumb swipes the tip, gathering the bead of precum and spreading the moisture down the shaft. She lets go of her bottom lip and wets her lips, an action that has his cock twitch in her palm. She smirks and then sinks to her knees before him, tugging his clothes until they're out of the way. His hand automatically sinks into her hair as her tongue swirls around him, coating him with saliva until he's wet enough to just slide into her mouth without snagging on her lips.

He would be lying if he says he hasn't imagined this scenario a dozen or so times over the years. The need to feel her velvety tongue against his cock, shoving it to the back of her throat while she moaned and hummed around him has always been there. He had always thought it was due to just being a hormone ridden teenager. Potentially due to the fact that there were days he just wanted to shut her up and knew this would do it.

Either way, it was happening and it was beyond his expectations.

It was all he could do not to come right then and there.

He closes his eyes and tilts his head up, letting his sense of touch take over and intensify what she is doing to him. He makes the mistake of opening his eyes as he groans, his gaze landing on Longbottom. He thinks the other boy would have turned away or at least keep his eyes on Granger, but he finds pale green eyes staring back at him with infatuation and curiosity. Just as Draco goes to avert his gaze, he catches the beginnings of a curve to Longbottom's lips; a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

His hand tightens around Granger's curls as his hips buck, pushing himself deeper into her mouth. In his fantasies, she was always good, but in reality, she is a damned expert. The way she hollows her cheeks, wiggles her tongue, and moves in tandem with her hand is bringing him right to the edge in record time. He can't help but let his lip curl as he wonders if it was practice that makes her perfect or if she's learned all of this from reading.

As he comes with a grunt, his seed pouring in hot, thick spurts down her throat, he finds he didn't really care after all. All that matters is that she swallows him without complaint and waits until he is completely finished before pulling away.

She gives a small yelp of surprise when he tugs her to her feet by her hair, using her parted lips as a way to shove his tongue into her mouth when he crashes his lips down to hers. She moans into his mouth as he tastes the three of them on her tongue. He pulls away when his lungs burn with a need for air, but even then, he keeps her face in his hands, not quite ready to let go of her entirely.

His eyes widen in surprise when he feels her being tugged from his grasp, watching as Longbottom picks her up by the waist and sets her down on the nearest table. He continues to watch as his hands slide up her skirt only to come down with her knickers in tow. Granger kicks them off and hooks one leg around Longbottom's hips, drawing him in closer so she can yank his head to her level.

Not quite sure what to do, Draco just stands there. He hasn't even tucked himself back into his trousers. It isn't until Granger lets out a breathy moan and turns her head to make eye contact with him that he realizes he's hard again. One of his hands steels up to card through his hair while the other dips lower to wrap around his cock. He steadily pumps himself as he watches Longbottom tug her shirt over her head and kiss his way down the valley of her breasts.

Slowly, she leans back until she's propped up on her elbows. As Longbottom continues to drag his lips down her abdomen, his fingers curl around the hem of her skirt, drawing it up until it's bunched around her waist. With the material tucked out of the way, he grips her thighs and pushes them apart. Draco shudders when Longbottom's head dips lower, his tongue darting out to run between her folds.

Her head tips back slightly and her lids flutter as a moan leaves her lips. When she opens her eyes again, her pupils are blown wide with lust when they seek his gaze. She crooks her fingers at him, beckoning him forward. He moves immediately, rounding the table until he is behind her. He leans forward to kiss her, doing his best with their current position. As he resumes keeping himself hard, his other hand seeks her breasts, pinching and teasing at her nipple when he cups her beneath her bra.

She moans into his mouth as she drops herself onto her back, one hand threading through Longbottom's messy brown hair while the other grips at the breast Draco isn't currently paying attention to. Soon, her back is arching off the table while her hips gyrate against Longbottom's face. He growls into their kiss as she bites down on his bottom lip in lieu of screaming while she continues to ride Longbottom's tongue through her release.

She whines in protest when he moves away from her to come back around the table next to Longbottom. The moment her body collapses, her fellow Gryffindor stands and lets Draco take his place. He guides her back so she can plant her feet on the edge of the table and then leans in to taste her. She bucks against him the moment his tongue sweeps up her folds, coating his tongue in her slick by the time he reaches her clit.

He moans against her skin at the discovery of how utterly divine she tastes. He wastes no time in sliding two fingers into her core, smirking into her at the way her body greedily clenches around his digits, trying to draw him in further. He continues to work her into a frenzy; her cries for him like music to his ears. Her body trembles around him and he knows the moment she crests a second time when her thighs clamp around him, pinning him in place.

As she slowly begins to release her hold, Draco pulls back, licking his fingers clean of her essence. "Someone _please_ fuck me," Granger pants.

The moment the words reach his ears, his gaze lifts to meet Longbottom's. The pair question each other silently before Draco makes the decision to step back. As Longbottom goes about vanishing all articles of clothing, Draco transfigures the table into a chaise fit for a queen. The moment he finishes, Longbottom hoists Granger up long enough to take her place with his back on the new piece of furniture. When she settles, she is straddling his lap and from the sighs of pleasure Draco hears, he surmises Granger has gotten what she's asked for.

Longbottom has his legs spread; feet planted on the ground on either side of the chaise. Draco straddles the chaise behind Granger, forcing himself not to care that he is knocking knees with Longbottom. Instead, he focuses on the crease of her ass sliding up and down his cock as she bounces atop her housemate. Of the way her breasts feel in his hands and the way she sings for both of them as one of his hands slides down between them to play with her clit.

The pair before him seem to come apart at the same time. Longbottom twitches beneath her, digging his fingers into her hips as he groans her name. Granger's body seizes and she clings to Draco's arm for support before collapsing against his chest. Draco waits until she eases up on her grip of him before pulling her from Longbottom's lap. He scoots himself back, drawing her with him, and then tips her forward until she's on her hands and knees with her ass in the air for him. He wastes no time in filling her back up, swearing under his breath at how tight she is despite just having fucked Longbottom.

He palms the globes of her ass, grabbing and smacking on occasion; each action making her keen and thrust her hips back against him. Never in a million years would he ever have guessed Hermione fucking Granger of all people could be so wanton and carefree when it came to sex. He would never see her the same way now that he has seen the faces she makes during an orgasm, hears the way she cries out for more, or the way her inner walls clutch at his cock with each punishing stroke he delivers to her cunt.

Now he understands why Persephone ate that pomegranate. Forbidden fruit is by far the sweetest of them all. He wonders if he hasn't just sealed his own fate the same way the goddess had. Will he be able to walk away? Or was this just the beginning of his life in the underworld? As Granger screams his name; his first name, he knows if this is hell, he will gladly stay forever.

He collapses on top of her back as her inner walls suck him dry. He kisses and nips whatever part of her skin he cna reach until he softens and slips d out of her. When the post-orgasmic bliss begins to wear off, the three of them move. They clean themselves off with magic, turn the chaise back into the table, and redress. Finished, the three of them stand against the table, staring at different parts of the greenhouse.

"So…" he starts, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "What now?"

Granger shrugs and laughs through her yawn. "Not sure about the two of you, but I'm exhausted."

Longbottom huffs in agreement and drags one of his feet back and forth on the ground to make a line in the dirt. "I could sleep."

"Why don't you head back to the castle, Nev. I'll be there soon."

Longbottom eyes Draco wearily before dropping a chaste kiss to Granger's still flushed cheek. Draco watches him take leave of the greenhouse and the moment they are alone, his gaze settles back on Granger. "Is this the part where you threaten me not to tell anyone? Or perhaps you're about to tell me it was a one-time thing?

She shrugs and quirks a brow at him. "It doesn't have to be."

"What, a threat?" he challenges.

She rolls her eyes and reaches up to tap her fingers along the top of the table. "A one-time thing," she clarifies.

He snorts. "I'm sure Longbottom would-"

"Not the three of us," she interrupts, her lips curving into a smirk. "At least, not all the time."

His lips part to reply, but when the time comes to speak, there is nothing. He just stares at her in awe, completely taken aback from this new side of her.

She closes the distance between them, the hand on the table coming up to settle on his chest, fingers tapping idly against him. "What Neville and I have isn't exclusive. It's all about meeting our needs; a way to cope." She smiles up at him, her other hand seeking his, twining their fingers together. "We could have that too."

"How many other blokes do you have on retainer, Granger? I'm really not the type to share. Tonight being an exception."

"On retainer?" she questions without missing a beat. "Just Neville. There have been others, but usually not more than twice with the same person."

He thinks she would have been offended by him calling her a slag to some degree, but just as with everything else he had learned about her tonight, this has him stunned as well. "Others? As in…"

Her grin is downright wicked as she tilts her head to the side. "What, you think because I spent a vast majority of my adolescence with my nose in a book that I was a prude? Do you know why I read so much, Malfoy?" she asks, leaning in just a bit. "Curiosity," she whispers. "And I've come to find that I can read about a subject all I want, but to fully state my curiosity, I have to have at least one go at a practical application."

Gods be damned if he isn't getting hard. _Again_.

"I'm not interested in being used and then tossed to the side when you're through."

"Then what do you want?"

His throat goes dry as he tries to swallow. "I…" He takes a breath and shrugs. "I don't know."

She smiles and stretches up on her tiptoes to brush her lips softly against his. "Well, when you figure it out, let me know," she says, stepping away from him. "Goodnight, Malfoy," she adds as she leaves him alone in the greenhouse, wondering what he was even doing there in the first place.


End file.
